


Corpse Party: Songs of the Damned

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a week after Naomi had survived the events at Heavenly Host Elementary School. But recurring dreams of Seiko haunt her enough to seek out a therapist. For the most part their sessions had been going well but what happens when Dr. Himeko tells Naomi there's a way to save Seiko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I will be switching between Naomi’s and normal narrator point of view  
> Caution, this story will include: sad themes, gore, minor themes of rape, the occasional crack pairing, older/younger relationship with consent, and death. Please read with this discretion in mind and enjoy!

Heavenly Host Elementary School… Even after a week of the horrifying ordeal, it feels just like yesterday. I still get vivid flashbacks and nightmares of the trauma my friends and I had to go through, and the death...there was just too.Much.Death… 

The day after it happened I felt nothing but hysteria, nothing could make rhyme or reason as to the simple fact of I will never see Seiko, Ms Yui, Mayu, or even Sakutaro ever again. I thought I was going insane. So I convinced my mom to let me see a therapist immediately the next day and we’ve been talking since. Dr. Himeko has been very kind and understanding, she’s helped to put some of my anxiety at ease if only for the hour that we spend talking together. At least it’s better than nothing. I occasionally breakdown though, she got the idea quickly of how close Seiko was to me and how I’d give the world to right the wrongs I’ve done while I was in that goddamned place…

“Noami-san, have you been writing down your nightmares like we’ve discussed yesterday?” She asked while opening the window to let some air in

I nodded “If there’s time I actually want to share my most recent one...it's not a nightmare but it was different from any normal dream that's for sure.” 

I watched her pull out the tape recorder and nodded to me for me to begin talking

_“It was a normal day when it started out: I was in my class while everyone else was dismissed from 4th period. I heard Seiko’s voice and it felt like music to my ears. She waved at me and hugged me...like we always used to do and then processed to talk about our day. This wasn’t normal of course because the way she was talking to me was as if she was just coming back for the first time, like an outsider she kept referring to our friends as them, or they. Finally it hit me when I heard the final bell ring and I realized I was not having a dream...but a nightmare. Our high school turned into Heavenly Host Elementary and I could see the awful marks around Seikos neck from being lynched! She yanked me by the arm as we she darted for the front of the school. She pushed me out the door and….then I woke up shouting her name.”_

Dr. Himeko stopped the recording and then looked at me with a concerned look on her face. She got up and grabbed my file with all the records and notes that dated back to our first meeting when I told about the incident. She also reached into a locked filing cabinet and pulled out two other files both old from age. One file was labeled “High School” and the other “College”. 

“Himeko Sensei?” I asked

She adjusted her glasses before speaking, “My apologies for that Naomi, but I believe I have just resolved your incident from a week ago and how it ties with your dream.” 

“R-Really?! Then what?! S-Seiko she-

“Is dead there is no changing in that regard, her body belongs to Heavenly Host… But what am about to reveal to you make be of a touchy subject so are you sure you wish to hear it?” she asked in a stern voice

I didn’t even hold my breathe I nodded immediately. 

“Very well then. For starters I’m not sure how religious you are but you know that when a person dies, their spirit passes over to the other side. The spirit world, heaven, or hell. In the case of Heavenly Host however, none of the spirits innocent or guilty of their crimes are unable to transcend and cross.”

“B-But Sachiko...I mean me and the others were able to escape, how are they still trapped?” 

“Think of Heavenly Host as a spiders web. It was made from all the maleficent things that took place in that building. The more souls caught in this “web” the bigger it grew until it essentially blocked out anyone from transcending over the years it has been there. In your case, you and your friends only cut a piece of the web off just enough to go back here. As for Sachiko and the others, the merely just repaired it.”

She looked at me a bit as I was starting to get a sickly feeling, but I needed to hear more. 

“Now your dream plays a very interesting part in this, more specifically the time of when it occurred. It happen days after you returned. My assumption in this is that time moves much slower there, which could have possibly allowed the spirit of Seiko to peak through the hole that you and your surviving friends made long enough to visit you in your dreams and from my speculation to ask for your help.”

I was choking up more and more by the reality of the situation: the idea of Seiko and the others still stuck in that god awful school made me want to cry all over again. “Himeko Sensei...How would I be able to help Seiko I don’t want her to be stuck there anymore.”  
She grew almost scared before talking again “Well- To put it simply, those who have died in Heavenly Host are stuck there but if the will of the spirits is benevolent and as faulted it is quite possible for them… to be brought back to life by a “mercy ruling” lets call it-"

My heart nearly burst out of my chest when I heard that “SEIKO CAN COME BACK!? Ms. Yui and the others too?! How?! What do I have to do I-I’ll get started right away I-”

“Naomi-san please! You haven’t even heard all of it. I know the idea of seeing those you’ve lost again excites you but it’s a thousand times harder than what I make it out to be. Yes it is very possible that they can come back but in order for that to happen Naomi... You’d have to go back.”

I froze “G-Go back?” 

She nodded “In order to assure that Seiko and your friends can come back, the first step is to go back to Heavenly Host Elementary School.” 

“That's insane! I hated that damned school why do I have to go back?!” 

She sighed and opened the two old files and shared the contents with me. It was littered with research papers, news clippings, pages out books and photos of Dr. Himeko with Naho! Dr. Himeko was researching what happen to Kibiki and others like him about the same ordeal! She looked pained by rereading the old documentations but she continued

“...Naho was too ambitious for her own good. I warned of the dangers of messing with the supernatural… That aside I wanted to show you this so that I wasn’t just tricking you into going back for your demise, I... I too had the dreams about my high school friends and living with religious grandparents at the time it fueled my desire to know the truth. I spent all four years of high school doing research on this and I was getting somewhere while still in undergrad school. But when I went to present this in front of my peers and professors they all just deemed me troubled and I was preferred to a mental hospital after I graduated.” 

She cleaned up the papers a bit before looking at me filled with determination. “But it's almost ironic how you came to me and shared your story with me now that I think about it. You survived Heavenly Host Naomi, you did what I was too scared and filled with regret to do.”

“Dr. Himeko, you’re not thinking I…Should go back a-are you?” I asked looking very scared

She went back to her calm demeanor while fixing her glasses “N-No...No of course not as your therapist I would never… Forgive me I got carried away…”

With the tension easing we both were putting everything into perspective: Seiko along with many others died in that school but there is a chance that they can be alive again at the cost of stepping foot in that evil school again for a first step. I looked over at the grandfather clock, it was almost noon, our session was almost up. Seiko is it true you need my help? Can I really get you and the others out of there alive?  
“Himeko sensei...If I go back...would I have to go it alone? I can’t take Satoshi or Ayumi?” 

“It would be highly dangerous if you brought back those who already escaped once before. But to ease your worry I would go with you Naomi.” 

“You would really?” 

She nodded “Yes...That school has being suffering at the hands of malice for far too long, someone has to end it. And if the those who died there can be spared and saved I will help however I can.” 

I gave a small smile at her “Then I guess we’re going back then.” 

“Alright, I will notify your mother that you’ve had a panic attack and that I took care of you for the remainder of the day. Time moves slower there but I do not know what the effects are in our time so is not to arouse suspicion.” 

I felt kinda bad for having to keep my mom in the dark about all of this but it was better that way and less complicated to be honest. I watched as Dr. Himeko pack a small backpack full of her files, several packs of matches, a few lighters, weird paper seals, 2 weird small cases, and a box of salt. She sighed and got out a paper doll. I cringed at the very sight of it, but nonetheless I held on to my half of it. 

“Naomi if you want to back out now please say so, otherwise there’s no going back…” 

I inhaled deeply then exhaled “Seiko is waiting for me, I won’t leave her now.” I said firmly

“Okay…” She said as she and I closed our eyes. “Sachiko, we beg of you.” She said

“Sachiko, we beg of you.” I said 

And with that we pulled the paper doll in half. I felt a surge of panic as I remembered what happens next. I felt nauseous and feverous, the room was spinning! I had trouble breathing, my god it’s just as terrifying as before! I couldn’t see Dr. Himeko, no matter how many times I screamed it was to no avail.

…

It was dark, pitch black I couldn’t see a thing but I felt warmth coming from somewhere close to me. I felt...cloths and... a heartbeat- could this be Seiko?!

“Naomi-san?” 

Oh my god could it really be her!? Seiko you’re really alive?!

"Naomi-san?? Can you hear me? Open your eyes Naomi-san!”

I fluttered my eyes a bit as my vision slowly came back and I realize that the voice who was calling me wasn’t Seikos voice, it was Dr. Himeko’s…

“Thank goodness you’re awake! We successfully made it over to Heavenly Host.” She said while helping me up “From the looks of it, this looks to be like an old teacher's lounge...Naomi-san?”

She looked over at me and saw the tears forming in my eyes. All the flashbacks came crashing into one and I couldn’t feel anymore sickly and guilty. Dr. Himeko came over and wiped my tears with the handkerchief from her pocket. 

“Naomi you can’t cry over the past now. You came back for Seiko remember? She’ll need your strength now more than ever. We have to persevere.” 

She was right, if her theories are correct then that means Seiko and the others are alive again...which means they could also die too. The soon we do what we need to the sooner we can all leave and never have to worry about this place again. I nodded at her words “Yeah...Sorry, let’s get going.” 

Seiko hang tight, I'm on my way… I'm scared out of my mind just like before but, if I can save you I’ll face the evil of Heavenly Host Elementary...One last time.


	2. The Objective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this is going to be a slow going story because I want to make sure this turns out nicely. I also apologize for the shortness of the next couple of chapters because it's gonna be a bit slow building up to the good stuff. Gotta explain everything you know? Anyway I do hope you enjoy!

Looking around the decrepit remains of what appears to be the teacher's lounge. With the shock of the earthquake that brought us here finally over, Dr. Himeko and I gathered our thoughts about what exactly our plan was. 

“It appears they haven’t taken notice to our arrival yet, that’s good…” She spoke as she dusted herself off the ground. 

“They?”

“Any lingering malevolent spirits of this place. The last thing we need is to have them on our tail while we try to find your friends. In time they will most likely catch on, but so long as it's not Sachiko or anyone involved from the murders we should be fine…” 

I watched her adjust her glasses as she took out the first of the weird cases, inside was a pair of yakuyoke amulets. She handed me one and started taking out a pack of matches. 

“No doubt we’ll be here for an extensive amount of time, which means that like others who’ve been here we will surely go mad from the evil in this place.” She handed an amulet to me as she put her own on “Here, wear the yakuyoke. It won’t make the spirits disappear but at least it will prevent them from doing us harm...Oh! And the paper scarp, keep it in a safe spot do not lose it.” 

She was feeding me a lot of information all at once, had to admit it was overwhelming. Coming back knowing that the spirits that tried to hurt me before might be stronger and worse off than the last time was not a comforting thought. 

“Ah- Gomen Naomi-san I didn’t meet to spring all of this on you at you at once.” 

“N-No no it’s ok, least now I know for sure what we’re up against...but Seiko, and the others how will we even know where to find them?” 

“Until the evil of this place shifts the school is literally, the exact same as when you and your friends left it a week ago. We’re in the teacher's lounge of the sister building at the moment so…” She said as she looked out the black haze filled window of the school. “My guess is we have much ground to cover.”

There was so much dread and worry in my mind right now thinking back to all that happened last week. It was like reliving a nightmare, a nightmare I could never really wake up from. Oh Seiko please be alright, I’m here now. I just need to find you, and our friends then this will be over once and for all. I nodded at Dr. Himeko which clutching the amulet. “Then let’s get on our way huh?” 

She nodded too with a small smile as she led the way out the teachers lounge. From the looks of it we were on the top floor. The creaking floor and busted up walls with lingering strips of flora wallpaper made the atmosphere less than pleasing. The wind howled through the bolted shut windows. Dry blood stains on the various locked doors and rusty nails uprooted themselves as we went down the stairs to the second floor. 

“I think...I think one of those bad spirits you mentioned has found us Dr. Himeko.” 

We stopped 3 stairs before as we spotted a pile of human bones on the floor with tattered clothing outdated and covered with cobwebs and dust. Inside its skull was a small red flame glimmering violently. 

“Mm…” She hummed as she glared cautiously at the bone pile. “A former employee.” She stated. 

A harsh raspy voice came from the skull. “How...Disrespectful…” it hissed.  
“Naughty children...disobeying the rules...Not allowed...in the lounge…MUST.BE.PUNISHED!” They screeched and the tiny flame soon engulfed the old cracked skull. 

I jumped back fearing that the spirit would try to act, but thankfully it didn’t. I was just glowing, and hissing like a cornered street cat. “Go back...Class is still going on children…”

“This must be one of the teachers from heavenly host.” Dr. Himeko inspected before shaking her head “We shouldn’t waste time with this spirit Naomi…” 

I nodded and carefully maneuvered around the pile of bones. We heard the raspy sinister laughs echo from the pile of bones, we soon found others of the same caliber as we ventured on. Dr. Himeko explained to me that a spirit would remain here voluntarily by harboring all their hatred, which by then they cannot be saved unfortunately and could only be freed if Heavenly Host itself was freed. It must be pretty horrible, to be so consumed with evil thoughts that it literally traps you against your will to this place. 

She also taught me a bit of what she remembered from her younger years studying paranormal:  
First, black meant that the spirit was inconsolable and beyond any hope. Those were the worst kind of spirits and were most likely ones like Sachiko herself. Red meant that they were enraged but there was a chance for them to be liberated with some kind of help. Blue meant that the spirit was still in suffering over death and was a wild card, couldn’t totally be trusted. Last was white, the color we were searching for. It meant that Heavenly Host had no hold on them any longer and could possibly come back to life if strong enough.

Unlike the first time I was here, I wasn’t totally defenseless this time around. I’m not a fighter but Dr. Himeko taught me how to defend against some of the evil spirits here. Salt keeps them at bay, a circle or line anything with salt it creates a barrier. Burning any lingering mementos or corpses of said spirit also makes them disappear as well. The one thing she made abundantly clear was to never try to reason with the spirit unless it was white.

She said that all spirits here are under the mercy of Sachiko and Heavenly Host. They will try to do as their master bids and kill us or make us kill each other. 

Everything was now put into perspective, the actual threat that was at hand seemed greater than before. We heard the animistic howls and screams of spirits as they clawed at the walls, doors, and windows. I could only hope we find Seiko and the others as fast as we can so we can leave immediately.


End file.
